


[all红]八月正值热恋（五）

by short_snake



Series: 八月 [5]
Category: all红, 哥红, 炸红, 见红, 贺红
Genre: M/M, 高亮大写的慎入！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_snake/pseuds/short_snake
Summary: 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，请慎入，有ooc





	[all红]八月正值热恋（五）

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为all红，人物属于old 先，请慎入，有ooc

算是平安度过了恼人的发情期，莫关山看了眼日历，也快到开学的日子。

嗅了嗅空气的味道，清凉提神的冰薄荷里还存着讨人厌的烟草味。翻箱倒柜的找了一通，在手机上列了个清单，兜了个连衣帽，戴了个口罩，就出了门。

莫关山低着头缩在电梯角落，一些情侣在发现莫关山是个名花有主的omega时，才放心的踏进电梯，不得不说这身上alpha的信息素还是有点用处的。但是莫关山这副遮遮掩掩的模样，还是让八卦的omega止不住的打量，莫关山本想无视处理，不料一个不经意的眼神就吓到了人家。

他有那么凶吗？

出了电梯，莫关山对着大堂柱子上可以用来当镜子的金边照了照，一番挤眉弄眼，觉得没什么毛病刚回头就对上了刚刚电梯里那个omega，见着莫关山瞪着自己，紧紧拽着旁边一头雾水的alpha快速离开。

看来是很凶了。

 

自从那次的变故，贺呈有一个星期没有见过小孩，每次带回去的三明治少了喜欢它们的人，垃圾桶便成了最后归宿。大概想得多了，也就出现了幻觉，等红绿灯期间，他好像刚刚看到莫关山在过马路，而且身后还跟了几个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙。

不去管身后恼人的喇叭声，贺呈只顾盯着那道身影，哪怕遮的严实他还是确定那就是莫关山，那道在厨房里忙碌的背影早就根深蒂固。

看了眼那几个人，贺呈快速启动汽车离开了。

莫关山刚察觉到几股恶意的alpha信息素，正想着回头，旁边刺耳的紧急刹车声引起了注意。

男人不可抗拒的白兰地蔓开而来，与平时生人勿近不同，面带微笑走向了愣神看着自己的小孩，危险的眯起双眼看向后头那几个被自己信息素压迫的人。遇上了惹不起的强a，几个人只好讪讪离开。

“你不知道落单的omega，不管标没标记，总有人垂涎。”

莫关山乖乖站着听训的样子，让贺呈这一星期笼罩的乌云散去，面上不显，心里却觉可爱的紧。

“谢谢...”一对上贺呈，莫关山就说不出的不自在。

不说一直以来的畏惧，这次被提前诱发的发情期的罪灰祸首可是眼前人。所幸白兰地的信息素单纯是用来替自己解围，现在空气里连一丝也捕捉不到。

“贺天呢？”

“我和他没关系。”莫关山刚想疑问关贺天什么事就想起自己这身上还未散去的另一股味道。

“去哪？我送你。”

“呈哥，不用麻烦...”

“上车。”

你去忙你的工作吧...

瞅着贺呈潇洒的背影，也不知道是不是错觉，一个星期没见，人好像瘦了。

报了超市地址，两人一语不发，莫关山本想打手游，贺呈冷不丁来了一句“伤眼睛”，只好乖乖收起手机，无聊看着窗外发呆。

 

莫关山推着手推车，对着旁人投来艳羡的目光感到心累，他不是很懂现在有钱人翘班都是常态么。

莫关山现在只想飙脏话，多亏了贺呈这个行走的荷尔蒙，两人的身后不乏各类跟踪狂，还自以为隐藏的很好。莫关山见贺呈没什么反应，可能见得多各种大风大浪，这么一对比，莫关山也压下怒火，继续自己的购物之旅。可是那些在讨论我和贺呈床上姿势的出来挨打。

买完东西，两人回到车上，贺呈以为小孩要回家了，莫关山却报了家药店名字。

“你的信息素是不是有两种？”贺呈终是没忍住问出了那个困扰的问题。

他很奇怪，莫关山明明应该是橘子味的，可是旁边飘来的冷薄荷还有自己弟弟的味道都不是假的，那么只能有一个猜测了。

“嗯...”

语气淡淡的，明显不想再讨论关于信息素的问题，很快气氛就冷了下来。

 

车停靠在一旁，贺呈盯着药店里那个已经习惯行单只影的小孩，一颦一蹙，举手投足，都想要记在心里，他得要趁着这么点时间好好看一次，不然等到下一次相见也不知道是什么时候。

“还有别的地方吗？”

“没有了。”莫关山最后检查了一下列表确定都买齐了。

回到了楼下，出于答谢，莫关山客气问了下贺呈要不要上去吃顿便饭，那头却是爽快的答应。

进电梯的时候又遇见了那位omega，见到贺呈先是脸一红，然后又搂紧自家的alpha，走到离得最远的角落，余光止不住往莫关山和贺呈身上瞄，脸越发的红也不知脑补什么东西。

给贺呈倒了杯水，莫关山将东西拿进厨房，开始做饭。贺呈没打算帮下手，一来怕自己碍手碍脚，二来怕自己控制不住。炙热的目光追随着那道身影，一时时光静好，贺呈没忍住拍了一张，放大又缩小，总觉得少了点。

唉，什么时候你才能回头看我一眼呢。

想要抓住一个人的心，就先抓住他的胃，这话一点也不假。大概第一次吃过后他就上了瘾，顺带对人也着了迷。

大概他自己本人也不知道自己居然有这么可怕的魅力吧。

吃饱喝足，在赖着也没理由，关门前莫关山才想起了什么。

“呈哥，你笑起来挺帅的。”就是有点怪吓人。

贺呈对上小孩的目光，不自然轻咳一声，才道，“嗯，那我走了。”

有些时候一句话真的可以影响人的一生。

白兰地的香气向着四面晕开，醉人里似乎惨了点甜。


End file.
